Submachine Universe/Локации
Список локаций ВНИМАНИЕ СПОЙЛЕРЫ! 000 - Лабораторное учреждение #493 Это локация, в которой стартует игрок. Это Лаборатория, которая была в Submachine 5: The Root, но попасть в нее в Sub5 мы могли по координатам 001. Компьютер заявляет, что данное место - Лабораторный комплекс #493. добавлен в компьютер 19 июня 2010. Эта локация - ключ к , , , , , и . Внизу, в ванной есть интерактивная машина (какой-то вид генератора). Первый переключатель включает компьютер, второй включает телепортатор, и третий включает свет. 001 - Лаборатория Эта локация даёт пройти в те места, которые были недоступны в Submachine 4: The Lab, давая нам пройти в правую дверь; позвонив в колокол, звон которого открывает решётку справа, мы сможем пройти в конец коридора, к трубе, которая ведет вниз. Внизу - карма-портал в . С лабораторным ключом, который можно найти по координатам , вы сможете открыть дверь и увидеть контейнер кристалла мудрости в крайней левой комнате; если вы нашли один из кристаллов до этого, то, поместив его в контейнер, в небольшом экране около этой машины увидите координаты . Вы можете забраться вверх по сломанной лестнице, если придвинете к ней стол. Наверху имеется карма-портал в . 002 - Ржавая яма Эта локация была добавлена 16-го июня, - первая локация, которая была добавлена после запуска. Эта локация состоит из грязи и ржавой металлической стены на заднем плане. Эта локация содержит подсказку "ЭТО + WY", которая является ключом к . 006 - Каменный цикл Только четыре комнаты, объединённых в цикл. Одна с порталом, следующая справа - с лестницей вниз, еще раз направо - комната с записями "4 Dimension Net theory", написанная JackO, ещё раз направо - комната с панелью, на которой написано "Ошибка 404" и с лестницей наверх. Лестница - это цикл, она ведёт в предыдущую комнату. Эта локация - ключ к . Обратите внимание на отверстие в стене над двумя зубчатыми фигурами, при наведении на которые высвечивается слово "M E A L". Оно предназначено для вентиля, который можно найти в . Такие же фигуры с этим же словом начертаны в . 010 - Комната тройных кристаллов "The Artificial Life Theory", написанная 001010, находится на стене справа. Налево - панель с тремя кристаллами мудрости, которые дают энергию куда-то наверх, из за чего в комнате стоит гудящий звук. За одной из бочек можно подобрать "камень для веса" (Weight Stone). В этой локации находится подсказка "-6-" на зеленом дисплее. 011 - Заводной коридор Эта локация представляет из себя коридор с четырьмя комнатами. Нижняя правая - комната с порталом. Верхняя правая содержит 3D-модель портала с координатами , и под ним экран 3x3 зелеными квадратами, которые читаются как "100 020 008," это ключ к . Верхняя левая комната содержит 3D-модель оригинальных порталов, которые используют Суб-боты. И наконец, нижняя левая комната с "Karma theory", написанная Pyro Dude. 043 - Вторая гробница Эта комната идентична Второй гробнице из Sub4, много места в которой занимает пылающая белая сфера в центре комнаты. Солнце светит на него. Колокол находится слева. Голубой дисплей в углу содержит подсказку "5--". Также тут есть карма-портал, ведущий в . 051 - Туннель Уробороса Справа в этой комнате можно найти "Coordinate Systems Theory", написанную Zerpentos, она прибита над опрокинутым стулом и газовой лампой. В левой стороне от портала находится проектор с тремя изображениями к теории. Еще левее, на стене изображен символ - Масонские циркуль и наугольник, окруженные Уроборосом. В этом символе можно найти координаты: и . 076 - Дорожная комната 5 комнат + картина. Вверху портал, в центре фотография дороги в форме греческой буквы Пи (3.14... вы знаете). Слева находится стул и коробка шифра, на панели снизу можно прочесть " ". Рядом находится "Safe Haven Theory", написанная Death Road. Справа можно найти проектор и одинокий лист бумаги с "Human Target Theory" того же автора. Внизу стоит проектор на тумбочке, и есть записи "Submurchine Theory" этого же автора. Эта локация - ключ к , и . 100 - Комната исследования суб-ботов Панель слева описывает схему суб-ботов, вероятно, ссылаясь на изображения механических деталей на правой стороне комнаты. Это также могло быть ссылкой на ILUVSubmachine0920's "Player-is-Sub-Bot Theory" с теорией про Суб-ботов, созданные с искусственными руками, ногами и головой. Архитектура, кажется, указывает, что это место - часть судна из Submachine 4: The Lab. Эта локация содержит подсказку "ЭТО + FI", которая является ключом к . 103 - Храм Это комната показывает начало Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure, хотя и с запертой дверью в руины. Путешествие от портала к дверям и назад показывает, что всё это было подделкой, с фоном из панелей, чтобы обмануть вас. Эта локация содержит подсказку "DI=XXXIV", или 34. Также здесь есть карма-портал, который ведет к . 104 - Древняя секция Это - действительно Древняя секция из Submachine 4: The Lab. Здесь можно найти колокол. Эта локация - ключ к . Это можно понять из римской цифры II на колоколе. Один экран выше колокола - ключ к . Здесь есть карма-портал, ведущий в подлокацию . 128 - Система защиты (Вторая область) Эта комната - наверняка одна из того же самого набора комнат, что и в Sub6. В левой стороне - открытая дверь с "Subnet Editing Theory", написанная sub-program 32. Когда вы измените с "orig" на "alt", вы сможете прочитать "Murtaugh Editing Theory", написанную program-sub 23, которая фактически не является теорией, но является просто "Subnet Editing Theory" со словами, переставленными в другие места или преобразованными в противоположности, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль теории. Дисплеи содержат ключ к 987. 157 - Лазерная комната Эта локация очень похожа на Зиккурат по координатам . Рядом с порталом можно найти "The meaning of the Submachine" - теория, написанная TDDP. По обеим сторонам вы можете увидеть разряды синей колеблющейся энергии, в левой - пластина с "QI = ЭТО + 475". 185 - Комната двойных кристаллов Пустые газовые баллоны замусорили пол повсюду. Все комнаты находятся слева. Один раз влево - записи с "The Paired Gem Theory", написанная Disco Mc Disco. Еще левее - 'paired gems' в устройстве некоторого вида, создающее жужжащий шум; если извлечь кристаллы, шум не пропадёт. В последней комнате налево аккуратно стоят полные баллоны. Эта локация содержит подсказку "TI=322". 192 - Каменная комната Всего две комнаты, но это не просто так. Справа есть люк в скрытую комнату. Под люком начерчены две зубчатые фигуры, при наведении на которые высвечивается слово "M E A L". Они же есть и в . Там вентилем открывается этот люк. Скрытая комната имеет карма-портал в . 218 - Церковь Только две комнаты. Одна содержит портал, и одна справа - с механической рукой, подобно устройству, найденному в Submachine 2: The Lighthouse рядом с кроватью Муртау. Также здесь находится коробка для Пластин шифра, но при щелчке по ней вы не переместитесь. Также Вы можете услышать повторяющийся звон колокола, заставляющий нас думать, что это церковь. Мы не знаем, что это за церковь, возможно, это - некая церковь, построенная Муром для механической руки, которая находится во второй комнате. Эта комната - ключ к . 232 - Комната Кентского водопада Оригинальная цель этой комнаты неизвестна. Направо от телепортатора пещера завалена жёлтым песком. Слева есть экран с изображением таблички, на которой можно прочитать "Kent Falls". Табличка, должно быть, из Кента, штат Коннектикут. Еще левее - довольно обширная и неназванная теория, написанная "A1ex_CT99". Если переместиться на 2 экрана влево и 1 вверх, можно найти символ с координатами к комнате 731 Эта комната - ключ к . Справа около обвала - карма-портал в . 241 - Комната прожекторов Слева и справа от телепортатора находятся прожекторы, которые питаются от кристаллов мудрости. Свет прожекторов далеко уходит в темноту, в бесконечную пустоту. Слева от прожектора можно найти на полу теорию "The Project Theory", написанную DespEro. Эта локация содержит подсказку "NI-THIS", что является ключом к . 245 - Зацикленная комната тортика В этой комнате находятся много столов и стульев, также две теории Wanderer99. Также в ней находится изображение праздничного торта. Каждая сторона комнаты зациклена бесконечно. 258 - Комната Наска Тёмные стены тусклого синего оттенка. Их покрывают светящиеся линии фигур Наска. Около левой стены в полу есть щель, через которую можно увидеть еще одну фигуру Наска. Фоновые звуки состоят из завывания ветра. Справа от портала можно найти "In Your Mind Theory", написанную "Isobel The Sorceress". Эта комната - ключ к . Здесь также есть карма-портал, ведущий в . 277 - Радиолаборатория Слева от покрытого ржавчиной телепортатора стоит такая же ржавая спутниковая антенна. Попасть внутрь можно через открытый люк. У стены стоит разное оборудование. В левой и правой стенах есть иллюминаторы. Слева, около лестницы, вы можете взять ключ, который открывает дверь в . Справа на доске закреплена теория "The Number Station Theory", написанная Raxas. 291 - Святилище Оно представляет из себя травянистую равнину с обрывом справа и греческими или римскими руинами слева. Слева на земле лежит записка от "Л" (может значить "Лиз"), которая, предположительно, была прикреплена к стене валяющимися рядом кнопками. Она поздравляет Игрока с удачей, терпением либо интеллектом, а также предупреждает: в Святилище скоро вторгнется Муртог, и Игрок должен покинуть его до этого. Также в ней говорится, что скоро выйдет Submachine 7. Здесь нет подсказок. Зато есть карма-портал, который ведёт в . 304 - Маяк Эта локация - подвальное помещение Маяка, выложенное бирюзовой плиткой. Дверной проём на лестницу наверх заложен красным кирпичом, а на месте люка вниз стоит телепортатор. Эта локация содержит подсказку "FI=342". 314 - Комната Пи Архитектура этой локации подобна Краю. Слева - диаграмма на японском языке, которая представляет собой различные геометрические понятия круга. Слово в центре обозначает центр окружности, другие - радиус, диаметр и длину окружности. Справа находится панель, на которой перечислены цифры математического постоянного числа Пи. Рядом с порталом стоит телескоп, в нём видно статую, похожую на ту, которая была в конце Submachine 4: The Lab. Автор заявил: "Это другой бог", что значит - статуя представляет собой бога. Также, это отсылка к статуе из Sub4, которая также представляет собой бога. Наряду с и , это одна из трёх секретных локаций, которые можно только угадать, но не найти! Здесь нет подсказок. 316 - Зимняя комната В этой комнате есть три перископа. Каждый из них дает свою картинку: свечи на тарелке; заснеженная улица с домами; снеговик (хотя это не точно, не совсем понятно, что это). Ключ к этой локации упоминался в подлокации , которая находится в Лаборатории . Координаты 316 соотносятся со стихом Иоанна 3:16 из Библии. 317 - Комната транспортёра В этой локации находятся два транспортера, один из Submachine 5 - S1, а другой из Submachine 6 - перехватчик. Камеры наблюдения парят в воздухе, ни к чему не прикрепленные. Вниз по лестнице - к стене прикрепленная пленка с кадрами реальной модели транспортёра, также к стене прикреплена записка, на которой написано имя создателя модели - Даниэля Чавеса.Skutnik, Mateusz (2010-04-09). "Real life Submachine mover model". Pastel Stories. Retrieved 2010-06-08. Эта комната - ключ к и . 355 - Комната связи Муртау Эта комната сделана целиком из дерева, в ней деревянный дощатый пол и стены. В нижней комнате находится телепортатор, выше - теория "MUR AI THEORY", написанная Alamos. В комнате слева - неработающий телепортатор Корня, а рядом с ним - странная машина с двумя лампочками, также у стены несколько деревянных деталей. В комнате справа находится странный компьютер, в котором экран, клавиатура и сиденья встроены в одну металлическую тумбу. На полу рядом с ним лежит записка (из Sub7), датированная Муртау 12.12.06, с ключом к . Заглянув в эту тумбу, мы можем увидеть начальные символы электронного письма Муртау Игроку: (@mur)__ ; также эта комната соединена с Компьютером и Лабораторией. Возможно, это и есть то место, где Мур отвечал Игроку в Sub4. 378 - Зиккурат Зиккурат полностью занимает эту локацию и украшен телепортатором на вершине. Его дизайн подобен турелям из Cистемы защиты, найденных в Краю. Внутри, в левой щели можно найти телепортатор Корня, в правой - теорию "The Cipher Theory", написанную "Les Paul". Эта локация содержит подсказку "B1=5/B2=7". Также здесь есть синий карма-портал, который вёдет в , откуда, в свою очередь, можно попасть в . 399 - Комната сталагмита Эта локация представляет собой плоскую равнину, покрытую сталагмитами со сглаженными краями. Обрыв справа имеет лестницу, вырубленную в скале, которая ведете к REPORT#173, написанному "Chaos", ведущим исследователем в некотором роде. Эта локация содержит подсказку "1111 - THIS", что является ключом к . 404 - Комната ошибки Эта комната, скорее всего, является намёком на ошибку "404". Колокол над телепортатором поднимает одну из его сфер, выключая его. Слева и справа от телепортатора находятся еще два колокола с кубами на подиумах. Рядом с левым колоколом к стене прикреплена теория "Theory on Defense Systems", написанная Anteroinen. В крайней правой комнате находится сломанный колокол. В этой локации есть римская цифра "X" на сломанном колоколе, что является ключом к . 411 - Комната Эшера Эта локация, лестницы и телепортатор здесь полностью перевернуты на бок. Дальнейшее исследование локации показывает другие плоскости, во многом как на картинах М.К. Эшера. Здесь можно найти табличку с теорией "The Normal Submachine Theory", написанную Marbles. На заднем фоне можно увидеть еще один телепортатор. Эта комната - ключ к и . Также здесь находится синий карма-портал, который ведёт в " ". 442 - Яма Вся локация - не более, чем небольшая яма, с узловатой веревкой, привязанной к металлическому штырю, вбитому в стену ямы. Забравшись наверх, можно увидеть часть гигантского параллелепипедного камня, покрытого рунами. И он, возможно, является источником вибраций, которые можно услышать как фон. Этот камень имеет сходство с . В этой локации есть подсказка, с римскими цифрами "CIII", что является ключом к . Также здесь находится карма-портал, который ведёт в . 452 - Статуя Статуя - это локация из Sub4. Две комнаты на возвышении из серого камня. В левой комнате - статуя, которая изображает бога, согласно Автору. В правой - телепортатор. Эта комната - ключ к . 461 - Канализация Канализация - это локация из Submachine 2, с собранным предметами и решенными загадками. Выход из канализации заблокирован решёткой. В красной комнате, где была найдена записка Лиз, теперь можно найти подсказкуФайл:SNEE Clues 8 3lights.png. Еще одну подсказку можно найти на бывшем месте нахождения красной катушки, Файл:SNEE Clues 9 1lights.png. Также здесь находится карма-портал, который ведёт в brk. 462 - Раскопки маяка Раскопки маяка - это локация из Submachine 4: The Lab, но теперь она затоплена водой из трубы. Эта комната - ключ к , а в 551 находится ключ к этой локации. На камне слева можно найти ключ к . Левее портала, плавая в черной пустоте, находится карма-портал, ведущий в подлокацию . 472 - Комната слушателей Комната выглядит достаточно формально, в ней есть столы и стулья. В комнате справа есть радио, слева - еще одно, но сломанное. Крайняя левая комната полностью заставлена стульями, возможно, когда-то там проводили презентацию. По радио справа можно услышать мелодию, подобную той, что играет в фургонах мороженщика. Также можно услышать женский голос, который на немецком произносит числа. За сломанным радио есть панель, на ней можно прочитать "RI+KI", что является ключом к . 523 - Комната Близнецов В этой локации, справа от портала, находятся две статуи, а в крайней правой комнате - пять экранов с теориями, написанных "Gemini". В этой локации также есть один предмет, который можно подобрать - квадрантный камень, который можно разместить на палке в крайней левой комнате, чтобы убрать копья. Под ногами статуй есть табличка, на которой можно прочесть "|| ||||||| |||||||", что является ключом к . 529 - Подвальная секция Подвальная секция - это локация из Submachine 4, с заряжающим устройством для катушек и лазером. Но здесь больше нет электричества, и появился синий дисплей с подсказкой Файл:SNEE_Clues_9_2_lights.png. 541 - Трансляционный центр Из этой комнаты, кажется, передаются некие мистический радиоволны, состоящие из шума, который звучит как заглушенный сигнал. На экраны передаётся черно-белое изображение круглых антенн. На одной из этих тарелок написано "Telewizja Kablowa", что можно перевести с польского как "Кабельное телевидение". На панели под стулом можно прочитать " ". На нижнем левом экране, на металлической балке, можно прочитать . 550 - Развалины маяка Это локация из начала Submachine 2. Аркадный автомат выглядит ржавым, экран разбит и куда-то пропали джойстики, граммофон наполовину завален землей и покрыт ржавчиной, путь блокирован булыжниками, завалившими весь проход. Справа от телепортатора, в туннеле находится "Flaming Monkey Theory", написанная Dr. Notsonice. Рядом с граммофоном, в земле есть подсказка "ЭТО + 122", что является ключом к . 551 - Кирпичная комната Эта локация - Кирпичная комната из Submachine 4. Две комнаты: одна - с телепортатором, другая - с трубой, по которой в жидкости плывут белые шарики, переключатель отломан, за трубой стоит передатчик. В логе передатчика можно прочитать теорию "TheVoids", замаскированную автором как передачу от Исследовательской команды некоему Профессору. В конце лога можно найти подсказку - . В этой локации есть подсказка "ЭТО - 89", что является ключом к . 552 - Корень Эта локация - вход в Корень из Submachine 5. Секрет на платформе за телепортатором отсутствует, а отсутствие электричества держит всю локацию ниже лестницы недоступной. В этой локации есть подсказка "ЭТО - WX", что является ключом к . 553 - Корень (Вторая область) Эта локация очень похожа на Корень из Submachine 5, но не полностью. Здесь имеются пустые шкафчики для пластин шифра, вокруг разбросаны металлические пластины, также есть стойки. В отличие от Sub 5, где было три шкафчика для пластин, здесь их шесть; в совокупности - 12 крючков для пластин шифра. Это даёт понять, что есть много других потенциальных комбинаций вставлять их в слоты портала-телепортатора (старого типа). На самом деле, Вы можете видеть множество таких слотовых порталов по всему Субнету. Здесь есть устройство, которое похоже на радио, из которого сбоку печатается листок, описывающий "Waveform Collapse Expansion Theory", написанную Sakuya Neko. Прямо под этим порталом видна панель с обозначением "THIS+439", что является ключом к . Рядом со слотовым порталом прямо над полом висит подсказка со светящейся левой лампочкой и цифрой 8. 555 - Зацикленные комнаты Цикл из Submachine 3: The Loop, но только с двумя зацикленными комнатами. В первой стоит портал, во второй висит записка с "The Submachine as a Perpetual Maze Theory", написанная sunshine_bunnygirl_17. Единственная подсказка - это записка, оставленная sunshine_bunnygirl_17. Неизвестно, является ли эта область частью Цикла из Submachine 3. 580 - Руины конца Эти руины очень похожи на те, которые находятся под Маяком. Здесь находятся два проекционных устройства: одно поломанное, а второе проигрывает концовку из Submachine 2. Через длительное время, в конце, оно заявляет: "that path I chose " ("путь, который я выбрал 411"). Вполне возможно, что Игрока телепортировало сюда до того, как он сам прервал Цикл. Наспех написанное на стене "THIS+TI" является ключом к . Видео из проектора - ключ к . 596 - Выход Обесцвеченная комната Выхода из Submachine 4. Табличка в первой комнате слева - записка с "Essence Theory", написанная Asteriski. Нажимая на рычажок в крайней левой комнате, мы получим следующее сообщение: "Запрос Корню\Выход\=Отказано" (ROOT REQUEST \ EXIT \ = DENIED). Это вызывает дрожь (если бы это было в реальности, то было бы откровенно "ужасно"), потому что единственный известный выход из Субнета не даёт нам выйти. Это, возможно, подсказка к тому, что AI /Artificial Intellect, "Искусственный Интеллект"/, Мур или Суб-бот контролируют, кому выходить, а кому нет. Здесь есть ключ к . 601 - Нулевые глубины Этот портал переносит нас в самые глубины руин из Submachine 0. Возможно, это место располагается по другую сторону одной из недоступных дверей в Sub 0. В комнате со стулом находится записка с "Murt's History Theory", написанная ILUVsubmachine0920. Здесь также есть еще один слотовый портал. Вершину лестницы украшает подсказка с горящей лампочкой посередине и цифрой 3. 613 - Пропасть C правой стороны от портала находится огромная глубокая яма, в которой можно найти "The Arch Theory", написанную Into the void. Если Вы пойдете дальше, то там лестница обрывается, и висит записка - ключ к . Есть также запись, которая утверждает, что в локации 673 есть набор координат. Однако, когда Вы пытаетесь вводить этот номер на портале, он Вас туда не переносит. 614 - Пропасть (Вторая область) Слева виден "берег" , а справа ярко-красного цвета: тумбочка с открывающимися ящиками, да слотовый портал с обрезанным кабелем. Тут же на стене висит записка с "Submachine Theory of Its Existence", написанная Rapidraccoon808. Позади портала - вход через карма-портал в . 628 - Кабинет Комната, кажется, специально организована как учебный кабинет для кого-то; висят изображения Yin Yang (Инь-ян) по бокам картинки в рамочке с "The Dimensional Pathway Theory", написанной - ak -. Нажатие кнопки на красном устройстве переносит вас в захудалую красную комнату и, отключая портал кабинета, активирует здешний портал с такими же координатами. На панельке возле рабочего стола написано "THIS-229", что является ключом к ; также можно найти подсказку с лампочками в треугольном расположении, где горит нижняя левая, и есть цифра 7. 642 - Заводная комната Комната представляет из себя техническое помещение для чего-то подобного на часовые механизмы. Шкалы, трубы, приводы, свистки повсюду на стенах. Также на стене красуется латинская буква "C", что является ключом к . 666 - Ад Комната погружена в зловещее красное освещение, и звуки, наполняющие комнату, напоминают какие-то искаженные визги. Кажется, идти вверх по лестнице далее второй комнаты бессмысленно, ибо там дальше слишком темно. Наряду с и , это одна из трёх секретных локаций, которые можно только угадать, но не найти! Здесь нет подсказок. 672 - Новый подвал Эта локация - тот же Подвал из Submachine 1: The Basement, но размещение комнат и окружение совершенно другие. Справа - кругообразное устройство, в котором появлялась одна из плиток в Submachine 1. Тут же на стене красуется записка с "The Meaningless Theory", написанная Zombyrus. Комнаты слева от портала пугают постепенным отсутствием стен, взамен которых появляется зелёная пунктирная линия там, где стены имеют край. Под конец зелёные линии не дают Вам пройти. Возможно, это и есть откровение того, как Субмашина создаёт новые локации. В комнате слева от портала находится подсказка с тремя лампочками, где горит правая, и есть цифра 7. В крайней левой комнате есть зелёная панель с обозначением "1227-THIS", что является ключом к . 690 - Замкнутый цикл Это локация из Submachine 4: The Lab. Здесь ничего не работает, и есть голубоватый дисплей с ключом "- - 6". Здесь можно найти теорию "No Goal", написанную Zephirius Jixx. 712 - Наблюдательная станция Справа находится ящик, к нему ведут несколько подсоединенных проводов, а на нем полно шкал и кнопок. Периодически, якобы случайно, на разных частотах издаётся какой-то звук. Слева стоит табурет, вокруг него три перископа. Каждый из них показывает некое своё изображение; они видны, как это очевидно, из AC-130. Координаты можно увидеть по одной цифре в левом нижнем углу каждой картинки перископов. 728 - Комната удачи В этой комнате из Submachine 4: The Lab Вы могли использовать голубые шарики-секреты и получить доступ к информации о некоторых подробностях этой серии игр. Теперь же аппарат, в который следовало забрасывать шарики, разбит, но... информация к Вашим услугам! Те же самые пять картинок, но уже в объёме. В комнате, где можно посмотреть на кота, висят четыре записи из Sub4, в которых упоминается один из персонажей Игры - кот Эйнштейн. В последней комнате можно найти табличку с символами "EEB", что является ключом к , если принять во внимание алфавитный порядок данных литер. 731 - Комната Escape from Jay Is Games Обстановка Escape from Jay Is Games, перерисована еще ближе к стилю Submachine. Координаты к этой локации можно найти в игре Escape from Jay Is Games, на одном из игровых автоматов, если навести курсор мыши нак них, наверху экрана появится подсказка с этими же цифрами, в том же стиле что и в Submachine Universe, как подсказка где из использовать. Использование вентиля в соответствующем устройстве в этой локации откроет карма-портал в . В этом месте также находится карма-портал в . Отсутствуют какие-либо подсказки. 747 - Коридор Эта локация появляется в другом виде в Submachine 5: The Root, тёмно-голубая локация с Траспортёром, который используется в конце Sub5. В этот раз Транспортёр отсутствует, и на этом месте появилась панель с красным ключом. Слева нагромождение земли исчезло, и теперь дверь видна полностью. Открыв дверь этим ключом, Вы попадаете в зацикленную комнату с координатным устройством в верхнем углу. До сих пор неизвестно, как конкретно можно использовать эту комнату. Чем дальше вы идете в любую сторону, тем всё темнее становится. Полная темнота наступает при координатах (-100,0) и (100,0). Хотя при этом Вы можете продолжать двигаться. Первоначально можно было выйти из этого бесконечного коридора в любом месте, как далеко бы Вы ни зашли в любую сторону, просто кликнув на нижнюю часть экрана. В дальнейшем эта "проблема" была устранена, и в обновленной версии Субнета Вы можете оттуда выйти только по координатам (0,0). Стрелки справа от Портала, при наведении на них, указывают нам координаты и . 757 - Система защиты Эта локация, очевидно, состоит из таких же комнат, что и в Submachine 6: The Edge, но тут все двери наглухо закрыты. Слева находится дисплей, на котором можно прочитать "The Edge as a Boundary Theory", написанную Robobrain. Справа, над дверью написан номер , что является, видимо, очередными координатами. 770 - Гробница Эта локация появлялась в Submachine 4: The Lab; как в тот, так и в этот раз на стене нарисована подсказка "круг квадрат треугольник". Больше ничего не изменилось. Рисунок "круг квадрат треугольник" является ключом к . 777 - Бараки Эта локация по виду напоминает бараки. Вдоль стен стоят убогие кровати. Над крайней левой кроватью висят две фотографии: на одной изображена подводная лодка с номером "777", и мы можем предполагать, что мы внутри этой самой лодки; на второй - неразборчивые каракули, нацарапанные на металлической стене. Под крайней правой кроватью есть табличка с номером "RI=CCCLII", что арабскими цифрами означает "352". 800 - Судно Это Судно из Submachine 4. Лестница сломана, и поэтому верхние палубы недоступны. Здесь можно найти подсказку "WX=23/WY=688". 806 - Скалы Это локация из Submachine 6, где в тот раз можно было обнаружить записи про Мура. Сейчас все входы в Туннели закрыты. Если пройти в крайнее правое положение и вверх на трубу, то можно увидеть подсказку с тремя лампочками, где горит правая, и есть цифра 6. В крайнем левом положении находится голубой карма-портал, который ведёт в локацию . 815 - Потерянный самолёт Это место явно является прямой отсылкой к известному телевизионному сериалу Остаться в живых. Координаты 815 - это номер рейса из данного сериала, и написанное на панели "4 8 15 16 21 44" - номер, который постоянно встречается в сериале. На заднем фоне можно услышать звуки джунглей, и при этом периодически повторяется сообщение азбукой Морзе: MAYDAY /сигнал о помощи/ ( '- -' | · -''' | - · - - |''' - · · |''' · - '| '- · - - '''). Наряду с и , это одна из трёх секретных локаций, которые можно только угадать, но не найти! Здесь нет подсказок. 837 - Комната UVB-76 В этой локации, кажется, транслируются сигналы с помощью реальной радиостанции UVB-76 через мегафон. Другая панель издаёт жужжащий звук, но если на ней передвинуть регулятор, то периодически будет повторяться другой сигнал, который будет зачитывать последовательность цифр и букв на русском (УВБ-76, УВБ-76; 22-726; группа: 5231-1081-237-KOПA-5231-1081), которые иногда с трудом можно различить сквозь помехи. Также здесь есть перископы в правой комнате. Левый показывает панораму со здания, где UVB-76 вещала в реальной жизни. В комнате слева от Портала стоит грамофоно-подобная машина. При включении, она издаёт пульсирующий звук, который исходит со станции. В крайней правой комнате за бочкой есть панель, на которой написано "C1=9/C2=2". 859 - Комната коллекционера Эта локация заполнена памятными вещами со всех предыдущих игр Субмашины, от лабораторного халата на вешалке до устройства для Кристаллов мудрости из Маяка. В крайней левой комнате есть книга, которая содержит каждую записку, сообщение или текст из первых шести игр Submachine. (В обновлённой версии SNEE добавлены документы также и из Sub7.) За устройством для Кристаллов мудрости есть табличка, на которой написано "GI=XCV", что арабскими цифрами означает 95. Подборка документов даёт координаты к некоторым локациям: , , , , , , , , , и . Обратите внимание: нет ни одной вещи ни из Submachine: 32 Палаты, ни из Submachine 7: Ядро. 875 - Тюремные камеры Локация состоит из 4-х соединённых между собой тюремных камер, и за каждой наблюдает видеокамера. Видеокамера в крайней правой комнате, кажется, разбита или выключена. В этой же комнате находятся записи с "The Human Testers Theory", написанной Submachine AL. Задний фон не двигается, что намекает нам на огромную территорию. На стенах комнат нацарапаны координаты: в первой правой от Портала - , в следующей - . 888 - Зацикленный куб Тут всего четыре вида комнат, которые, при переходе из одной в другую, сменяются в определённом порядке не зависимо от направлений переходов. В каждой пятой комнате на стене можно найти "Mur's workshop theory", написанную Prupp, в каждой девятой - "The Memento Theory", десятая - портал. Остальные комнаты пустые. Вид помещений и окон перехода, вероятно, является отсылкой к фильму Куб 2: Гиперкуб. 902 - Перспектива Эта локация, кажется, расположена в зоне Системы защиты. Повсюду провода и трубы. Два небольших проекционных устройства можно найти левее. Дальнее поломано, а ближнее работает. Экран показывает начало Submachine 2: Скетч, а в конце этой заставки следует сообщение: "which path I chose " ("и выбрал я путь 241"). 917 - Зацикленная сфера Эта локация Субнета отличается от всех остальных локаций, потому что все комнаты в ней являются сферами, и при Вашем перемещении комнаты сдвигаются случайным образом. Всего есть четыре комнаты: с телепортатором; с круглым экраном; и две со слотами для Кристалла мудрости - в одном случае слот направлен вниз-вправо, во втором - вверх-влево. Когда кристалл в слоте "вниз-вправо", телепортатор активен; а когда он в слоте "вверх-влево", на экране появляется теория. Цифры в конце этой теории являются ключом к . В одной из случайных комнат Вы можете найти "Portal working theory", написанную SmartGuy5000. 923 - Одиночное заключение Эта локация - комната с мягкой обивкой. Выход наверх выводит Вас в пустую зацикленную комнату. Идя вправо, Вы попадаете в цикл из двух комнат - одна с видеокамерой, вторая с подсказкой. И для Вас не будет спуска назад к порталу, пока Вы не начнете двигаться влево либо вверх. Идя влево, Вы наблюдаете цикл из двух комнат, где одна со спуском, другая с подсказкой. Количество циклов вызывает беспокойство. Подсказка имеет три лампочки в виде треугольника, где горит верхняя, и есть цифра 3. 947 - Кристальный комбайн Комнаты - те же, что и в Подвале, но пойдя вверх и влево, Вы найдёте Кристалл мудрости в производящем его устройстве - Комбайне. В правой части Вы увидите сломанные трубы. Из одной течет жидкость, а обломки второй соединяются электрической дугой (дуга исчезает, если забрать Кристалл мудрости из Комбайна). В записке ниже сказано, что энергетическая труба поломана, и теряется при этом 20% энергии. Та же запись дает нам координаты " ". Под Комбайном на панельке написано "7---7---7", что является ключом к . 966 - Алтарь Ощущение, что за пределами этой локации - черное, бесконечное пространство. В соседней с Порталом комнате находится сломанное проекционное устройство. Дальше - статуя одного из индуистских богов. На голове статуи расположен портал, ведущий в систему из нескольких уже известных локаций, включая оружейную, жилые комнаты маяка и лабораторию, стены которых исписаны навевающими панику записями. Еще дальше - листки бумаги с "Karma and Portals Theory", написанная Starks Hayter. Здесь же на стене стоят переговорные трубы. Над записями висит панель с надписью "NI=842", а над проекционным устройством - другая панель, гласящая "A1=8/A2=4". 987 - Комната сломанных часов В этой локации есть главная дверь, заваленная землей. Справа лежит пустая коробка и на стене приклеены две записи с "The Unhabitated Theory", написанной SubHunter. Слева от Портала под окном с кирпичами есть панелька с надписью "Protocol Accordant Retreat = THIS - QI", что является ключом к . Еще левее - разбитые маятниковые часы. 992 - Место раскопок А вот и еще несколько подземных комнат Древней секции, в которой отсутствующая команда копателей расставила светильники. Тут есть несколько римских статуй. В нижней комнате на стене висит "The Karmic Civilization Theory", написанная Strange_Planet. Тут же внизу, на панельке написано "KI=DI-GI". Под-Локации awy - Dimensional Tomb В эту локацию можно попасть через карма-портал в . brk - Watcher's outpost Эта область состоит из пурпурного камня с расщелиной посередине, который судя по всему удерживается вместе парой растяжек, с металлической стеной за ним. Лестница состоящая из медных колец ведёт наверх, к выходу из ущелья. На одной стороне находится пара телескопов с размытыми изображениями. На другой стороне находится компьютерная станция, на дисплее которой можно увидеть диалог. В эту под-локацию можно попасть через карма-портал в . btn - Блестящая лестница Это место - просто стена с лестничными ступенями, расположенными частями повсюду. В самом низу есть "The Klein Bottle Theory (M-Theory)", написанная Weary With Toil. В правой комнате есть подсказка к , и эти цифры "лежат", и к ним подпись Infinity ("Бесконечность"). В эту под-локацию можно попасть только через карма-портал в . cat - Комната смолы Это место заполнено засохшей смолой. Спустившись по лестнице, можно обнаружить "Einstein The Cat Theory", написанную OnyxlonVortex. В эту под-локацию можно зайти только через карма-портал в . chm - Палата Стеллы Это помещение - часть локации 32 Палаты. В правом углу можно найти "The Theory of the Evolution of the Submachine and the Worlds within the Gems", написанную Xenyth. В эту под-локацию можно войти лишь через карма-портал в . chr - Снежная комната В этом небольшом помещении, наполненном снегом, стоит рождественская ёлка. Над ёлкой прикреплена панелька с указанием координат в . В эту под-локацию можно попасть лишь через карма-портал в . Рядом в снегу лежит вентиль, который можно подобрать и использовать в локации , чтобы открыть скрытую комнату в , где имеется карма-портал в . fma - Световой мост В этом небольшом пространстве имеется лишь парящий флуоресцентный мост, созданный из пульсирующих голубых энергетических полосок, как в Submachine 7: The Core, окруженных разломанными кусками желтого камня. На одном таком куске, обозначенном звездо-подобным символом, прикреплена заметка, подписанная Dark Rose. В эту под-локацию можно попасть только через карма-портал в . glx - Обсерватория Это место имеют необычную архитектуру, некую смесь китайской и архитектуры майя; здесь деревянный пол, также имеются ржавый телескоп и кинопроектор: телескоп показывает картинку какого-то созвездия, а в проекторе прокручивается видеослайд с движением неизвестных звезд/планет за десяток лет. В эту под-локацию можно пройти лишь через карма-портал в . hpl - Жильё фотографа В этом помещении находятся фотопроектор с надписью, также некая подставка; цель их неизвестна. Проектор показывает непонятную фотографию. В эту под-локацию можно зайти только через карма-портал в , а отсюда, в свою очередь, можно пройти через еще один карма-портал в под-локацию . ixt - Палата Иш Таб Эта местность - часть 32 Палат, но большинство из них разрушено. На стене прикреплена "SUBHISTORY THEORY", написанная MrEMan. Эта под-локация доступна только через карма-портал в . jul - Контрастная комната Это помещение имеет две различные комнаты, разделенные пропастью, а посередине находится карма-портал. Стена левой комнаты серая, и там деревянный пол; комната справа окрашена в красное с пятнами желтого кирпича, и здесь клетчатый пол. В левой комнате стоит странного вида бутылка. В обеих комнатах висит по одной картине, написанных Джулией Туш (Julia Tusz). Под полом левой комнаты есть панелька с координатами . В эту под-локацию можно зайти лишь через карма-портал в . kol - Храм смолы Это место состоит из нескольких древних колонн, некоторые из них поломаны, и еще парят каменные блоки. В левом углу можно найти табличку с координатами . В правом углу прикреплена "Karma Gems Theory", написанная Navy Officer. В эту под-локацию можно пройти только через карма-портал в . mnt - Гора Местность представляет собой отвесную скалу серого цвета. С дальнего левого боку находится канализационная решетка, а вокруг нее самородки золота. Посередине этой скалы висит записка с признанием о полном крахе; автор неизвестен. В эту под-локацию можно зайти только через карма-портал в . oxt - Маленький остров Тот самый Маленький остров из Submachine 7: The Core. В эту под-локацию можно пройти только через карма-портал в под-локации . ptl - Комната тортика Этот зал, очевидно, предназначен для танцев или вечеринок; здесь есть стол и много стульев, раскиданных повсеместно. На небольшой тумбочке стоит фонограф, играющий фрагмент мелодии из игры Portal. В эту под-локацию можно попасть только через карма-портал в . v12 - Комната решетки В этом месте много кабелей и труб. На заднем фоне слышен звук какого-то механизма. В крайней левой комнате висит "The Purpose Theory", написанная 12vegeta12. Эта под-локация доступна лишь через карма-портал в . wrt - Комната шипов Это место кажется размещенным на большой опоре, потрескавшейся от близко расположенного карма-портала. Опора находится меж двух больших стен, испещренных чем-то наподобие зубцов. Вдоль опоры идет лестница. С левой стороны лежит записка с "Submachine Earth Theory", написанная REDX36. В эту под-локацию можно попасть только через карма-портал в . zwo - Секция Ствола дерева Еще одна секция из Зимнего дворца из Submachine 7: The Core. В эту локацию можно попасть только через карма-портал в . Примечания Категория:SNEE